


Red

by Grubbutts



Series: Just Art [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Bondage, Collars, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Illustrations, Lingerie, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Another night with Jane and Karkat ♥
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Karkat Vantas
Series: Just Art [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twofoldAxiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/50253871592/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/50253032403/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
